1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for monitoring a space and reporting parameter data to a remote facility. More particularly, the present invention relates to a monitoring system for a generally unoccupied enclosed space (such as a crawlspace, attic, storage room, utility closet, etc.) for measuring environmental parameters (such as humidity, temperature, gas presence) within the space and reporting those parameters to a remote server, where data is collected, monitored and reported to users in accordance with certain events.
2. Description of the Related Art
Manmade structures often include generally unoccupied enclosed spaces due to construction methods, such as a crawlspace under the living space of a house or an attic above the living space of the house. A crawlspace and an attic are both examples of enclosed spaces which are typically unoccupied by humans, and may not be inspected for extended periods of time, such as months or in some cases years. Other examples of enclosed spaces are specialized rooms, such as elevator control/equipment rooms, power utility closets, network closets, long-term storage units/garages and stored boat cabins. Such specialized rooms may not be visited for extended lengths of time, such as weeks or months.
When a space is unoccupied for an extended period of time, there is a risk that an environmental problem can develop in the space. Common problems are mold growth, water leakage from interior piping, gas leakage from interior piping, infiltration of environmental elements, e.g., wind and/or water from outside of the structure; infestation by rodents and/or insects. If unabated such problems can lead to mechanical damage and compromise the integrity of the structure, and can also damage articles stored in the unoccupied space.
For example, a water leak in a crawlspace can damage flooring and supports for flooring. Also, mold and gas leakage can be hazardous to the health of the occupants of the structure. Leaks in HVAC ductwork in the crawlspace or attic can cause poor heating/cooling performance in the occupied portions of the structure and will waste money in the operation costs of the HVAC system.
There are some systems known in the prior art to reduce the risks of the common problems in generally unoccupied spaces. For example, to reduce the risks of mold in the crawlspace, it is known to cover the ground surface with a water-resistant covering, such as a plastic layer or concrete to prevent moisture from the ground from entering the crawlspace. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,890,845 and 6,575,666, as well as published U.S. Application 2007/0175112, each of which is incorporated herein by reference, detail covering systems for crawlspace floors. Published U.S. Application 2007/0175112 also shows an alarm system, whereby water at a drain is sensed. When the presence of water is detected at the drain, an alarm is sent to the homeowner to investigate.